Misunderstanding
by Nikusui
Summary: Jiraiya returns to take Naruto for another long term training trip six months after his two and a half year training with the Toad Sage. Naruto leaves with Jiraiya to seek out a mysterious group of people who trained Tsunade. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding – Chapter One**

This is my first public fanfic, I'm not really sure what I should put for author notes. I'm pretty sure I know where this will be going but I'm still not entirely sure about filler plot, right now I'm leaning towards a few pairings but still not 100% sure whether or not I will use them. If you have any ideas leave them in a review and I'll try to answer if I find time. I believe this will end up being a FemNaru story, however it may or may not have a Naruto x Male pairing, but I think it will. I don't like people who put Japanese in their writing without any explanation of what it means. I'm a huge fan of FemNaru fics but more precisely FemNaruXSasu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.

Naruto awoke from his _graceful_ slumber on the floor of his room beside his bed to a dull thud on his apartment door. Grumbling as he scratched beneath his black and white sleeping cap that he had had since he could remember; muttering something about _'damned floors'_ he made his way to his apartment door. Upon opening his door he was greeted with a small toad that appeared to be carrying a small scroll in its mouth.

"Gamatatsu?" Naruto questioned the small amphibian confusedly.

"Hiya! Do you have any treats?" The yellow toad asked excitedly.

Naruto just stared at it with a blank expression for a moment before grabbing the scroll and closing the door on the weird toad.

Unrolling the scroll Naruto observed that it appeared to be in fairly bad shape suggesting whoever wrote it either didn't care about their scrolls or was possibly in danger; with this in mind as well as the toad who sent it Naruto had a good idea who sent the toad.

Reading the scroll revealed that it had indeed been sent by Jiraiya; it claimed that he would be in the village shortly and had sent word to Tsunade that he would be taking Naruto out on another large training period. Naruto groaned, he had just gotten back from a two and half year training trip with the toad sage to find that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and was travelling with a team of former test subjects of Orochimaru's; reports also indicated that Yakushi Kabuto had transplanted various body parts of Orochimaru's to harness his power. It had been a harsh two years and Naruto continually doubted Jiraiya's training methods, he would go from doing perverted things to serious matters daily; Naruto found it disturbing how much his training methods had actually worked.

Regardless, Naruto was still skeptical on whether or not he would actually be training under Jiraiya or left to tutor himself with few hints and training tips.

Naruto then decided he would refuse to go with the toad sage unless he promised to train him properly with proper and ethical training methods.

* * *

When Jiraiya arrived at the hokage tower with Naruto after refusing to tell Naruto anything about his training he was surprised when Naruto _refused_ the training he had offered the boy.

"Naruto, you must understand that Jiraiya, regardless of his perverseness, will help you in any way he can," Tsunade said flatly.

"Naruto… How bad could it be? Look at how much you have progressed since I began your training three years ago," Jiraiya urged on.

"Pervert Sage, how can you go on about training me when all you did was give me tips and hints on what I was already doing and could have figured out on my own. You've also left me in villages alone because you had to do _research,"_ Naruto was beginning to get irritated, unless they explained thoroughly what his training would entail, he would not go."

"What would I have to say to make you come with me Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned, also slightly annoyed as well as disturbed by Naruto's reluctance to train with him. His habits weren't _that _bad.

"Explain how and where you plan to train me!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto! You could have asked in the beginning!" Jiraiya said, "I planned to leave you at a small village that Tsunade trained in; she gained a good portion of her chakra control there and developed her 'Genesis Rebirth' ability with one of the medics there," Jiraiya explained.

"Really?! Wow! I'm going to become the greatest hokage ever if I can master Granny's monstrous strength!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

At Naruto's last comment Tsunade's eye brow began to twitch and she threw a stapler at Naruto hitting him in his nose.

"Naruto." Jiraiya began seriously.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage?" Naruto quickly looked at Jiraiya questionably.

"I won't be able to stay with you once we reach the village. I'm not even sure if they will accept you. You see, the people Tsunade trained under are very secretive and don't stop moving, until recently I haven't been able to trace any of them which is why I'm taking advantage of the opportunity to attempt to persuade them to train you."

"Hmm," Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he seemed to come up with something, "What'll happen if they won't train me?"

"In that case I'll continue your training," _I hope._

"Alright! When do we leave Granny? Pervy Sage?" Naruto seemed ecstatic, however Tsunade and Jiraiya were contemplating what would really happen if Naruto wasn't trained under the slugs.

"You'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow, I suggest you say your 'goodbyes' while you're still here, you could be gone for a few years." Tsunade said trying to look proud.

* * *

Reviews would be nice, suggestions and criticism are always welcome as well!

This was a bit shorter than I expected but expect fairly frequent updates and hopefully longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding – Chapter Two**

I thought about this for a short while and I decided I would use a few words here and there that would be in Japanese, with that said I'll probably use only those said in the anime/manga; for example: Ero-Sennin – There is a misconception between Sannin and Sennin, Sannin is a rank given to the members of Team Sarutobi after fighting "Salamander Hanzo" while Sennin literally means immortal and it can be used as a term for sage. I'll probably be using suffixes to names as well. Yes some of the plot from the manga has been rearranged in chapter one, but it was to set it up for what will happen later.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground.

"What?! You can't leave and get Sasuke _without me!_" Naruto exclaimed, frustrated.

"Well, Naruto you see, we only have information on one of the members of his team; we probably won't be able to compete knowing that Sasuke has probably informed them of who would be looking for him and what we can do." Kakashi explained.

"Naruto, think about it. You're going to have to fight the Akatsuki at some point, trainin–" Jiraiya was cut off by a sudden outburst.

"WHAT!? When did you get here?!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"A moment ago, but I also have to inform you that we'll be leaving ahead of schedule, you don't need to pack anything. We have to leave, now." Jiraiya said sternly.

"Wha? Hey, why don't I have to pack anything?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out later," Jiraiya said while thinking _'Hell if I know, Tsunade wouldn't explain_ anything _to me..'_

With that, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto, summoned a fair sized toad and dragged Naruto out of Konoha without waiting for the guards to give them a travelling pass.

**A week later**

"Ero-Sennin, when are we going to find them?" Naruto asked lazily, he was very tired; they had been running almost non-stop since Tanzaku when Jiraiya dismissed his summon and refused to summon another. They were now in a forest somewhere in the Southern Tea Country.

"I was last told they were in this area, we might be able to find them sometime this week." Jiraiya had actually calculated when they would run into them and assumed it could be another month before they found them, his contacts last saw them in this area, however, they couldn't find a trace of them ever being there.

"Ero-Sennin! What is that?!" Naruto pointed towards what appeared to be a large moving tower.

'_That appears to be it, but Tsunade said it was small, very small.'_

"Well, Kid, it appears we have stumbled upon the home of the slugs." Jiraiya said, running through hand seals to summon another toad.

Gamakichi poofed into existence.

"Ero-Sennin! They're moving!!" Naruto exclaimed, awed by the large tower that appeared to be a portion of a castle.

"Well Naruto, this is as far as I go, approach the tower and say that you know Tsunade, that should be enough to request training, if they refuse… Run." Jiraiya finished, seriously.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll see you later then Ero-Sennin, don't do anything stupid!" Naruto said, jogging towards the tower amongst the trees.

'_Naruto…' _Jiraiya thought, watching Naruto disappear amongst the trees.

"Hey, Jiraiya, why did ya summon me?" Gamakichi asked, pulling on Jiraiya's pant leg.

"I need you to watch out for Naruto and inform me of everything that happens while he's there."

"Got it!" The little toad then used Shunshin to catch up to Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto began walking as soon as he got out of sight; he was very tired and didn't want to worry the old ninja he travelled with. He was close to the tower now, he couldn't explain how he knew this, he just knew. He suddenly came to a halt and took a defensive stance.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly something fell from the tree above him; without time to react something wet and soft landed on his head.

"Naruto! Jiraiya sent me to check on you, are you alright?"

Without removing the small toad, Naruto just nodded, stupefied that the toad surprised him. Had Gamakichi been an enemy Naruto would have been dead.

"Alright! Can I have a snack?" The orange toad asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Gamakichi. I don't have anything with me, stupid Ero-Sennin told me not to pack!" Naruto said as Gamakichi hid himself in a small satchel that Jiraiya had given Naruto while they travelled.

As Naruto rambled on about stupid perverts he didn't realize he had been walking alongside the mysterious tower that appeared to stop. Naruto turned his head to look inside a passage leading inside the tower and walked in, it appeared to be fairly large but what surprised him most was that there were so many people inside! There must have been fifty people just on the main floor, walking around busily as if he wasn't there. Naruto glanced around briefly before spotting a large well-painted door and decided he would see who leads these people.

Pushing the door open, ten guards swarmed Naruto. Naruto slowly backed out of the door and found himself cornered by the people who were in the tower; they were now wielding weapons varying from kunai to swords.

Naruto dropped his defensive crouch and scratched the base of his neck while laughing nervously.

'_Would this be a good time to run?'_ Naruto questioned himself.

Unknown to Naruto the leader watched the whole event and decided to step in at that moment.

A beautiful woman that stood about two inches higher than Naruto walked down a set of stairs behind the door he had just tried to enter. The woman was wearing a long, light blue, kimono embroidered with violet threaded flowers.

"Move aside," The new woman began. The guards and people complied and moved aside.

The woman began inspecting Naruto; she grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Who sent you?" She questioned sternly, it was a tone Naruto knew well; she was annoyed.

"Nobody sent me, miss. I was told to seek you out on behalf of Tsunade 'the slug princess'" Naruto said looking at the woman confidently.

The woman seemed to be contemplating something before she looked at him once again directly in his eyes; the last thing Naruto remembered was her blonde hair covering her deep blue eyes as she turned and walked away, leaving Naruto unconscious.

"Have him put in the room across from mine; I believe this child may be who we were looking for."

* * *

Suggestions are always welcome; I think I have an idea about the next chapter and what will happen to Naruto. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm pretty sure I made it clear in the first two chapters, but Naruto is male, for now. Hopefully this chapter will help to explain a bit, once Naruto becomes a girl I will refer to him using feminine terms, she instead of he, her instead of his etc..

I'm also still having trouble increasing the length, sorry.. But at least the updates should be fairly frequent.

**Misunderstanding – Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up in a large room; glancing briefly around the room it appeared fairly simple, it had two windows of the same size. Looking down he appeared to be in a very large bed with very light purple covers. What intrigued him most is that he appeared to be in a girls' room; the room in general seemed to let a lot of light in and was lit with natural lighting. Looking down he noticed that he was in his boxers, that was odd; how did he get here again? Wait, where is _here_?

"You seem confused, boy." The woman who he had last seen yesterday was now at the foot of his bed staring at his confused figure.

"Wha?!" Naruto said as he scrambled back up to the top of the bed, he noticed the blankets had slipped from his figure; he quickly made a grab for the covers only to have them pulled away by the lady.

"What is your name?" She asked in a stern, commanding voice; he assumed she was the leader of these people.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto half shouted, causing the lady to stare at him intently, he honestly couldn't tell if she was glaring or not.

"Well, Naruto.. Why did you seek us out? You can probably guess we're fairly secretive if you managed to track us down."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly before answering,

"Well, you see.. I had help tracking you down. I had Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin helping and Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage explaining what this place is.. She seemed nervous about you, why?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused why this was such a big deal.

"Well.. I'm not entirely sure if you noticed or not but everyone here is female. This 'Jiraiya' man you speak of, I believe he has been here briefly; he was with Tsunade, that fool believed he could have his student train here."

At that Naruto coughed,

"Ummm," Naruto began "Well, you see… I'm that fools' student."

"You do bear a resemblance, however he was here twenty years ago." The woman said, still staring at him.

Naruto was trying to go through his memories, _'Jiraiya's student... Looked like me? Hmm, who?'_

"What are you thinking about, boy?"

"Jiraiya's student, do you remember his name?" Naruto asked.

"Minato.. Namikaze Minato. Yes, that was his name, I believe. He refused to go to go through with our pre-training procedure, after the issues we had with that boy we stopped training males."

Naruto's jaw dropped, they had searched for this for nothing? He thought about Sasuke,

'_Sasuke… I need to train to bring Sasuke back.'_ He couldn't remember why he was going to such lengths to bring back Sasuke, Sakura already told him that he should drop it and that Sasuke was a lost cause.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sakura looked Naruto in his eyes,

"Naruto, we should probably talk… About Sasuke." Sakura began.

Naruto turned to her with noodles falling from his mouth; his eyes wide.

"What ish it Shakura-schan?" Naruto mumbled, slurping his noodles.

"Well, I was thinking. Why are we still trying to bring him back, what will happen when he does come back? He'll probably be executed. Maybe he's better off out of the village."

"What!? I won't let him get executed! Tsunade-baachan wouldn't let it happen!" Naruto cried out in outrage, how could Sakura turn her back on Sasuke like that?

"Naruto, you're looking at it from a childish perspective, look at it seriously for a minute. What will really happen once Sasuke comes back? Things probably wouldn't be the same; would Sasuke even stay in the village?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing,

"Sakura-chan, I'll bring Sasuke back alone if I have to. I really don't want to believe anything you've said, but I can see what you mean about the whole 'Sasuke not staying here if we do drag him back.'" Naruto said before gulping down another portion of noodles.

At that moment Kakashi appeared behind them, placing a hand on their shoulders and explained that they had a mission.

**End flashback.

* * *

**

"You have to train me!" Naruto shouted, earning another intent stare.

"Oh? And why is that?" The lady asked.

Naruto's face fell, he didn't like the way her tone sounded, she seemed irritated, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I already believe that we'll be training you but as I said earlier… We only train females."

Naruto looked up at her confusedly, what could she possibly mean by that?

Noticing his confused look the lady walked to the side of his bed,

"You see, we have developed a technique… This technique would allow you to-"

She was abruptly cut off by Naruto's shout of outrage,

"You want me to become a girl!? Why! Why can't you train me as a boy?!" Naruto became flustered and was now breathing heavily.

"Well, what we're primarily known for is a taijutsu style that relies on flexibility and speed, unfortunately most males lack the required flexibility."

"But Ero-Sennin said that-"

"He probably didn't explain anything. He was never allowed in after the incident with his previous student."

"But Tsunade-"

"If she trained here then she probably never fully explained anything, people allowed here are sworn to secrecy."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment,

"What about my future?" Naruto wasn't always as dense as he appeared to be, he may be stupid sometimes but he has logical thoughts.

"After the technique you will keep all thoughts, whether you are attracted to males or females will remain the same, your thought process will remain the same as well. The only difference will be your bodily structure, you will become more agile and will become a smaller target, however you will lose muscle mass, strength."

Naruto remained silent, processing this. Would it be better for him if he was a girl? The way she made it sound made it sound great, but what about balance? His entire body would be proportioned differently, would he have to learn how to walk all over again? Did he have time for all the setbacks if he did agree?

"Your decision?"

"…I agree." Naruto reluctantly said.

* * *

I think I might have someone reveal who Naruto's parents are, I don't believe I'll change his name in respect for his parents, I do however think he'll gain the Namikaze family name.


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided I'm going to skip over all of Naruto's training and the details on his change but I will recall it from time to time when people ask about it. From now on Naruto will be referred to as a girl; Sasuke will come into the story eventually, I'm still debating on two possible situations, anyways on with the story.

Quick note – Might Guy's true name _is_ Might Guy; not Maito Gai, it is pronounced that way but the true name is Might Guy unfortunately. If people prefer reading Gai instead of Guy I'll change it, post your opinion in a review.

**Misunderstanding – Chapter Four**

Naruto approached the gates to Konoha; it still appeared that Izumo and Kotetsu were the Hokage's personal slaves Naruto noted as she watched them running around frantically carrying sake. Walking in, Naruto noted that there were two new gate guards; they appeared to be Chûnin and seemed to be alert to their surroundings, with that in mind Naruto assumed they had to be fairly new and still believed that watching the gate was a very important job, Naruto snickered to herself at the thought of seeing these two in a few months, they would practically be pulling their hair out of boredom.

"Yosh! I will run 500 laps around Konoha if I cannot find Naruto within a week!"

Naruto sweat-dropped at that. She was right there yet nobody knew who she was. Honestly Naruto didn't think she seemed much different after becoming a girl; she didn't even think it was that terrible, her speed seemed to slightly improve, her balance seemed to improve far faster than it ever had when she was a boy, her flexibility improved greatly; she was now able to learn multiple fighting styles that relied solely on flexibility, and most of all her strength hadn't seemed to diminish nearly as much as she had determined it would.

"Lee! I will also run 500 laps if you cannot return with Naruto within a week!" Guy said while grinning and making a disturbing, self proclaimed "good-guy" pose.

By now Naruto had reached the gates only to see the two guards gaping at the sight before them. Naruto waved her hand in front of their faces which seemed to snap them out of their daze, this didn't last long however as they kept glancing around her.

"Name and business ma'am?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I was on a long term training trip." Naruto said while also turning to see Lee standing immediately behind her.

"Naruto?" Lee questioned, his huge eyebrows raised in confusion and disbelief.

"Lee! Don't bother that girl! Surely that cannot be Naruto!" Guy yelled from about 30 feet away.

"Guy-sensei! I believe I heard this young lady say she is Uzumaki Naruto! Surely there cannot be more than one Naruto in Konoha by that name!" Lee reasoned, looking back and forth between Guy and Naruto.

Naruto just looked at them bewildered, they hadn't changed at all. Here she is, a girl she was told that her personality had changed so much in the past three years. She gained a whole new level of self control and logic. She still had trouble controlling her emotions in battle situations but she always considered this as "being human," this however didn't help much in battle situations but she believed that ninjas weren't tools to be used by the village and grew up under the same beliefs of the Sandaime Hokage who always told her that the Will of Fire was always based on the love for the village; love is an emotion so she believed that this was a subliminal way of saying not to give up her emotions. Now what the Sandaime never predicted was that she would become a girl; honestly Naruto never thought she would either, but in the end it seemed it was probably best for her and for the good of Konoha. Overall however she wasn't entirely sure how her friends would react; now that she thought about it did Tsunade and Jiraiya know about this before she left for training? She placed that question somewhere in the forefront of her mind and decided to ask one of them soon.

"Guy-sensei! I believe this young lady may be ill! Perhaps I should take her to the hospital?"

"Lee, you're so thoughtful, however you have a mission! I will escort her to the hospital!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"…" Naruto finally decided to just walk away, she already had been confirmed as Naruto Uzumaki and was allowed to leave; she decided to go directly to Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten back from a mission with Kakashi and she was tired. She lazily strode through the streets of Konoha, her destination: home.

Naruto was lost in thoughts, she had already run into Lee and wasn't recognized, would that mean nobody else would recognize her either? She truly believed she looked very similar, she was well built for a woman and would be clearly recognized as female to anyone, but she still believed that her close friends would immediately recognize her. Glancing down at herself and blushing, she still wasn't used to having breasts; they seemed so big and threw off her balance for a long time.

Without noticing Sakura walked around a corner close to her apartment; picking up the pace towards her apartment subconsciously.

Naruto was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Sakura walking directly towards her, nor did Sakura notice Naruto walking directly at her.

"Umph... Hey! Watch where you're goin- Naruto?" Sakura was stunned, this had to be Naruto. The girl in front of her had blonde hair going a few inches below her shoulders, whisker-like scars that were in the exact same locations as Naruto and was wearing so much orange a blind person could see her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was too excited to see her teammate that she forgot that Sakura didn't know that she was a girl.

"Naruto! It is you!" Sakura just got out of her stunned state and was now looking Naruto up and down. It seemed he was using one of his perverted jutsus, the question was: why?

"Sakura-chan, sorry I didn't write to you … or anyone while I was gone, I never got a chance and I don't think I would be allowed anyways."

"Why are you using your 'Sexy no jutsu?'"

"Huh? … Oh! Sorry, I forgot. Can I explain later? I have to go see Baa-chan now."

"Uhh…."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, can we finish this over ramen around 7, at Ichiraku Ramen?!" Naruto was already about 20 yards away running towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura just nodded, still in slight shock of what just happened to her.

Naruto burst into the main office of the Hokage tower through the window, landing on Tsunade's desk and knocking over multiple piles of paperwork and sake.

Tsunade woke up to see a bright orange blur fall right in front of her face that had been plastered to her desk after she passed out.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, grinning and said "Baa-chan, I'm home!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstanding – Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade stared at Naruto, before blinking, and shrugging, and finally passing out with a loud thud made by her forehead hitting her desk.

Naruto stared stupidly at Tsunade, raising an eyebrow when she shrugged and fainted. What made Naruto nervous was the state she would be in once she realizes how many stacks of paperwork were knocked down in the process; knowing she would be pissed off, Naruto created five clones and began to clean up the mess and stack the papers _off_ of the desk.

After about an hour (Yes, there was a lot of paperwork.) of cleaning Naruto sat down on the lone chair in front of the Hokage desk, letting out a contented sigh she fell asleep.

Tsunade had a good guess what had happened when Naruto didn't come back, she honestly thought that he would have been killed, what she really hadn't expected was a blonde girl jumping through her window three years later and calling her _'Baa-chan.' _Then she thought once again back to the event, could she have been dreaming? Slowly forcing her eyes open she glanced at her desk, there seemed to be a fair amount of paperwork but she didn't remember doing all of it, where could it have gone? Taking another brief glance she noticed that it was very dark out; maybe she just had a hangover. With that in mind she swiveled her chair around and looked ahead of her; in the chair in front of her was the blonde girl from her _'Dream.' _Standing up she made her way over to the girl, cautiously she poked the girl like she was an unidentified object that could cause harm… What was she thinking? This girl fell asleep in front of her while she passed out without killing her, she had to trust her. Approaching the girl without hesitation she moved to push the hair out of her face. She reached to move the stray hairs when the girl shot up and knocked her back, the girl had a kunai out and took a defensive crouch staring at Tsunade with a blank, mock-glare.

"Ne, Tsunada-baachan why did you wake me up?"

Tsunade just stared at the young girl with a weird look on her face.

"Why am I here anyways?" She asked glancing around the room stupidly.

"Good question, why are you here? And who are you?"

The girl glared at her, or what seemed to be a glare. Tsunade burst out laughing at the girl, her 'glare' turned into a frown and she pouted.

"You don't recognize me? Why doesn't anyone recognize me!?" She shouted in outrage.

"… Naruto?" Shizune said her, head barely inside the door.

Before anyone could blink Naruto had Shizune in a vice-like grip, hugging her; Tonton who was in her arms fell down and ran to Tsunade.

"Hmm, Naruto. I assumed it was you, I was reluctant to believe because… I thought you were… d-dead." Tsunade choked out.

Naruto dropped her hold on Shizune before giving Tsunade a thumbs-up and saying:

"You know I won't go down without a fight! And there isn't anyone who can beat me!"

Tsunade chuckled, wiping away a few stray tears. Tsunade then realized that Naruto was hugging her; she realized that she could really _feel _Naruto's breasts, that meant that he was using a very good genjutsu or they … were … real!?

"Naruto drop the jutsu!" Tsunade yelled, frantic. She knew that they would turn Naruto down but when he didn't return she assumed he had died and went into mourning.

At that exclamation Naruto got a pain-stricken face before saying

"It's not a jutsu…"

"This isn't funny Naruto! There is no way that you can just turn into a girl!" With that Tsunade pushed Naruto against a bookcase and began a medical examination on her. Naruto blushed when Tsunade tore open her jacket, revealing her bare chest; causing Shizune to pass out.

* * *

A few hours later:

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office, briefly raising his hand in a dismissive gesture that protected him from flying objects if Tsunade is angry, he had a small orange book held barely an inch from his face.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, my team consisting of –" Kakashi halted his rehearsed line when he glanced around the room to find it had three occupants, all of which were passed out.

Walking around the three he noticed that Tsunade appeared to have been crying, Shizune appeared to be… having a nose bleed? And a young blonde woman who Kakashi guessed should be around 17 appeared to be blushing and holding her arms over her chest in a protective gesture.

'_That really could be someone related to Naruto..' _Kakashi thought sullenly. He knew that Naruto had gone on a training trip; he also knew that he had about a 50-50 chance of actually acquiring any training at all, when he didn't return the village went into mourning. Team seven consisting of Sakura, Kakashi and Sai were hit hardest, they never realized that one day Naruto could and would die; Naruto's boasting and gloating whenever he did something good always seemed to cheer everyone up, they never expected him to just _die_. Looking at the girl closer he noticed she had the same whisker-like scars that Naruto had, there was no way that anyone else could have possibly had the same scars at almost the exact same place. Looking downwards he realized her jacket was off, and upon closer inspection he realized the jacket was too large and _orange_. Taking a step forward Kakashi made a motion to poke her cheek when he realized that it could possibly be Naruto, lifting up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye he looked at the girl and realized that she wasn't under a genjutsu of any kind, either Naruto had become a girl or this wasn't Naruto.

The girl shifted and her head shot up like a rocket, looking around the room hurriedly she noticed Kakashi crouching in front of her; staring at her.

"Kakash-sensei!" She exclaimed happily, hugging him, dropping her jacket to the floor.

This caused Kakashi to pass out.


End file.
